


【Dickjay】Down by the Beach

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Slow Burn, sorta - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick和Jason的海滩度假。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的summary真是越来越随便了耶。

Jason靠在门框上，看着明媚的蓝天、海滩和海。

他身上只穿着一条火烈鸟图案的沙滩裤。Jason小口啜着刚泡好的咖啡，因为太烫，他喝得很慢。这个地方的咖啡豆有着一股特别的香气，同它其他的物产、景色和人，一样的奇异。他们订的小木屋建在一个小小的棕榈林的边缘，棕叶投下的阴影遮住了他一半身体，另外一半则沐浴在清晨温和的阳光之下。

一双手抚上他的腰，然后缓缓向前，把他圈了起来。

那人在他肩上落下一个吻，深吸一口气，用鼻尖磨蹭他的颈侧。

“早安，瞌睡虫先生。”

“早安，Grayson先生。”

他顾着手里的咖啡，忍了又忍才没给Dick来一肘子。

“你睡得太多了，已经神志不清了。”

他就是嘴硬，怎么样。Dick窃笑起来，Jason可以感觉到他落在他手指上的目光。但他没有再对此说些什么。

“虽然我很开心你终于有机会晒太阳了，但是你得晒得均匀，Jay,” Dick悄悄地用力，试图把他往另外一边挪，“不然你就会变成下一个双面人，改叫双色人了。”

Jason翻了个白眼，低头确定好位置，踩了他一脚。

“看看，是谁说‘度假时不准提到工作’的？”

Dick低低地惨叫一声，贴得更紧了，Jason没有办法在不打翻咖啡的情况下把他弄开。

“这不是工作，Jay, 这是哥谭人的生活。”

“双面人是你的生活，恶，我明白了。”

Dick爆发出一阵大笑。

“你知道我不是那个意思！”他笑得把下巴挂在Jason肩膀上，太尖了，Jason被扎得疼，拼命地想要扭开。

Dick的手滑上了他的胸肌，缓慢地揉捏起来。Jason微不可闻地抽了一口气，稍稍转过脸。一个吻落在他的嘴角，停留了一会，然后Dick开始认真吻他。

他身上的手越来越有煽动性了了，那圈冰凉的金属蹭过他的乳尖，带来一阵抑制不住的颤抖，手上的瓷杯和杯托发出一阵清脆的碰撞声。

“先让我把咖啡放下。”Jason在重新控制住了自己的舌头的时候说道，情不自禁地轻喘着。

“但是我们只能去一个地方，怎么办呢？”Dick吻他的额头，还有他半闭的眼睛。Jason的身体的手感实在是太好了，碰哪里他的手都能被填得满满当当，不管是软的还是硬的，仿佛吸住了Dick的掌心。

“厨房，”Jason命令道，“不能洒了这么好的咖啡。”

“尝出来了。”Dick咂咂嘴。

他们俩跌跌撞撞地往厨房去，显然还打算挑战人类走路不看路的极限。Jason的沙滩裤已经挂不住了，Dick的倒还挺得体，虽然也不是说这就挡得住什么了。

Jason把咖啡杯放下，几乎同一瞬间他就被一把翻过去，Dick直接将他抱上了桌子。大理石台面实在是太冷了，Jason又猛地一颤，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，乳头颤颤巍巍地站得更高。

“等等，”他挣扎着道，“不要在料理台上……”

“没关系的，”Dick低头去吮他的胸口，Jason呻吟一声，用不了三秒钟就屈服了，“没关系的。”

“你来把它擦干净。”Jason看着被用作临时润滑的橄榄油从他的穴口滴到白色的石材上，有点恼羞成怒地命令道。

“好。”Dick缓慢地把自己埋进去，在自己难耐的呻吟中听见Jason一声性感无比的喘息。

他又在吻他了。

这是他们在一起的第六年。

Dick已经三十出头了，谁敢相信呢？虽说他们不至于对自己活个三十年都不抱希望，毕竟Bruce就是一个很好的例子，但即使是超级英雄，在自己十位上变更了一个数字之后也还是会有些怅然若失的。

他们当然没有普通年轻人那般对职业发展前景的迷茫（他们能怎么样呢？忧心自己能不能加入正义联盟吗？），但是谈到个人生活？

Dick在婚姻上其实是一个比较谨慎保守的人。不准笑，虽然他是有过很多段感情经历没错，但没有一段能走到这一步。也可能是因为他那时年轻得多吧，有时想到与对方步入婚姻殿堂，但那充其量也就是对于美好未来的想象而已。他的父母亲非常相爱，自然让他对两个人的生活充满期待，可他只是不确定自己能不能像找到了彼此的爸爸妈妈一样幸运。

所以，他没有谈婚论嫁过也有可能是因为，他不敢。如果那不是对的人，就太糟糕了。

Dick想要永远。尽管他的生活危险起来近乎是朝不保夕的，他对自己的幸运值也没有特别大的信心，他还是想要永远。

所以决定求婚的时候他真的怕死了。

“多疑”不足以形容Jason. Dick觉得他大概一辈子都无法给他足够的信任——不是说Jason不相信他，而是Jason总是习惯性地去怀疑自己在别人心目中并不重要。他害怕看重别人的自己会被当傻瓜，害怕希望落空。因此，他无所期待，也不相信许诺。

“Dick, 你知道我们每天都有死去的可能，”他这么说，“就不要去说什么‘未来’了。”

但是Dick想要自私一次。他不想要放走Jason, 这辈子，他会说，都不想。但如果是按照Jason谨慎斟酌的语言习惯，那就说是“在很长很长一段时间内”都不想好了。而且他还想利用Jason守诺的好习惯，让他成为自己的，自己一个人的。

Jason害怕，他其实也在害怕。他害怕找错人，更害怕找对了人。

最终，他下定了决心。他把Jason拉去了泰国度假，他们去清迈参观寺庙，坐在马路边吃海鲜烧烤，在民宿所在的住宅区里闲逛，Jason对别人家的花园一路指指点点。天黑之后，他们跑去商场外面逛夜市，给女孩们挑了实惠又漂亮的饰品，Jason还一次性买了十个不同颜色的印有大象图案的零钱包，说是手信。Dick则给自己弄了个字母的纹身贴，他手臂上暂时地有了Jason的名字。Jason脸都红了，过了一会儿跟店主说他也要弄一个。不过他们都忘了纹身贴还有防晒作用，最后回去的时候胳膊上带着一个突兀的白色印子，被Tim和Damian笑了很久。

接下来他们去了甲米。他们坐着当地旅行社提供的快艇出海浮潜，海水清澈得可以直看到两三米之下的海床。Jason故意把用来喂鱼的饭粒往Dick那边倒，看着鱼儿一拥而上，笑得差点呛了水。但他们回到船上休息的时候，无所不能的红头罩竟然晕船了。他脸色发白，枕着Dick的大腿睡了一会，回程时才好起来。据Jason事后的解释，他并不怕船只飞快前行时的颠簸，但是停船时的晃晃荡荡让他直犯恶心。回去的路上他们看见一场酝酿中的风暴，灰色的云积压笼罩在大约十几公里外的另一处小岛上方，小船前进时过快的速度让雨点鞭子一般抽在他们脸上。

等上了岸，雨停了，但天气依旧阴沉。于是他们急急忙忙在度假村外面的便利店买了微波炉加热的炒饭、啤酒和一大堆零食，准备回房间慢慢享受。泡完海水之后两个人都黏黏的，他们为谁先洗澡争论了一会，最终决定两个人一起进去。他们磨蹭了一会，慢吞吞地把自己和对方洗干净，然后Jason说很饿，丢下Dick跑了出去，但是Dick擦着头发出来的时候Jason只是十分不雅地瘫在床头，手边是一颗只剩壳的红毛丹。他手里还有一颗，Dick爬上床凑过去，Jason十分顺手地把那酸甜的雪白果肉塞进Dick嘴里。他竟然还给他去了核，真是贴心。

“饭要冷掉了。”Dick口齿不清地提醒他道。

但是Jason不理他，他在全神贯注地看《汉尼拔》，看到一道似乎非常美味的炒肺时向往地叹了口气。

“那是人肉，小翅膀。”

“道具又不是。他们的座谈会没有提到这道菜，但是这应该是我最喜欢的一道了。看起来真的很好吃。”

“那你吃不吃饭。”

Jason伸出手示意他拿过来，Dick只好越过他，去够床头柜上的吃的。挪回来的时候他在Jason软弹的臀上啪叽一下亲了一大口，Jason差点没一脚把他踹飞，但是他们现在是度假中的普通人，于是他只是用他最凶狠的杀人目光剜了Dick一眼，仿佛能直接把他的肉从骨头上剔下来。

但他还是接过了吃的，看着屏幕一勺一勺往自己嘴里塞。等他们俩都吃完之后Dick去刷了个牙，回来正好播到人体蘑菇的那一段，他立刻嫌恶地“咦”了一声。Jason轻蔑地看了他一眼，但也跳下床往浴室走，声称是因为他不想看Freddie.

五分钟后，他被Dick按在了床上。Dick舔他的耳朵，然后往下，绕着自己有些褪色的名字咬出了一个牙印。Jason一开始还在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，试图探头去看一眼Hannibal和Will的视线构成的对称镜头，直到Dick忍无可忍地把他拽到了阳台，在这个半公开的远离电视的地方操他。

他咬住自己的手腕，好不吸引底下经过的人。他们就在二楼，天杀的——而且隔壁只要有人出来，他们也能毫无阻碍地看见这景象。但是Jason毫无办法，他未着寸褛，连小兄弟都硬邦邦地暴露在外，时不时地随着Dick的动作伸出栏杆。一道水迹被顶出，滴落到一楼的草丛里，Jason喘息着挣扎起来，但是Dick牢牢地按住了他。

“别担心，两边屋子都没亮灯，没有人，”Dick呢喃道，伸手抚摸他的阴茎，“只要你不要射到底下随便哪个可怜的过路人身上，我们就不会被发现。”

Jason恼怒地闷哼一声，迫不及待地往后面顶。结果做到一半又开始下雨了，还下得很大，小路上散步的住客都消失了，估计也没有人会到阳台上来了。瓢泼大雨带着会弄疼人的力道落在他们的皮肤上，他们比洗澡的时候还要湿，Dick把他仰面放在瓷砖地板上，捂住他的眼睛，俯下来吻他。阳台上的水大概积了半寸高，Jason扭来扭去的时候可以感觉到水的流动。四面八方都被水雾迷蒙了，Jason在Dick的掌心里闭上眼睛，想象一滴雨水从Dick后脑的发丝流到他的下巴上，再坠落到脖子，消失在身后。

他们被迫又洗了个澡。搞定之后Jason昏昏欲睡，一个又一个地打哈欠，任由Dick用酒店的毛巾搓揉他的脑袋。于是Dick被传染了，也开始打哈欠，擦头发的动作停了下来，Jason趁机想挣开他溜去睡觉。他跟只动物似的躲避Dick手上的吹风机，面朝下直接趴进床里，Dick只好就着电线的长度以一个别扭的姿势给他吹。等他再把自己的头发搞干，Jason已经睡熟了，或者正处于准备睡着不能被打扰的重要阶段，Dick把他抱进怀里时也没有抵抗。

第二天天气仍不特别好，天空是灰色的，空气沉闷而湿黏。中午饭他们又从便利店买了吃的，Dick对此很无奈，他坚持觉得旅游的时候就该体验当地的食物，但是Jason显然觉得看电视比较重要。Dick第一次知道他可以这么宅，不过好歹他没去隔壁的汉堡王。

下午下雨了，他们一起蜷在床上，Dick枕着Jason的胸口，电视上在播《发胶》。Jason脑袋一摆一摆地小声地跟着哼，胸腔的震动传到Dick的后脑勺。他忍不住笑。他在Jason的哼哼中看向被水滴和雾气模糊了的通往阳台的玻璃门，在安逸的气氛中又睡着了。

晚上Dick强行把Jason拖出了门，去了一家建在海边的餐厅。咖喱鸡和菠萝饭味道都很不错，Dick偷拍了一张正在吃东西的Jason, Jason于是抢走了最后一块鱿鱼以示报复。饭后他们去了散步，赤着脚在夜色之下颜色显得脏兮兮的沙子上走，脚底被残留的热量捂得暖融融的。

“我们明天出海，没意见吧？”Dick问道。Jason斜了他一眼。

“计划不是一起做的？”

Dick严肃地回答道：“谁知道你记得不记得，有没有看电视看得都忘啦。”

他们俩安静了一会，直到Jason突然开口了。

“你明天穿哪条裤子？”

Dick猛地扭过头，看见Jason一副恨不得把自己舌头吞回去的表情，懊丧地别过了脸。

“什么？”于是Dick笑嘻嘻地凑到他脸跟前，Jason差点没刹住撞上去，“你这话的意思是你不想让别人看我，是不是？”

“别人看你那是肯定的，”Jason佯装镇定，眼神飘向了海面，“我只是……”

他不说了。

“只是？”Dick追问道。

“没事了，我们回去吧。”

Jason回到了面无表情的状态，说道，但是Dick搂住了他的脖子，把他定在原地。

“我也不想让别人看你呀，”Dick一脸苦恼地说，“我不想让别人看到你的胸，你的腰，你的屁股，你的腿……”

Jason绷不住了，噗的一声笑出来。

“真巧，我也是，”他的手松松地挂在Dick的背上，Dick则目不转睛地看着他的笑脸，“要不我们一起穿阿拉伯长袍吧。”

“要不我们不去了吧。”

“给了钱的，傻逼。”

Dick笑出声，轻柔地在他的唇上落下一个吻。

别担心，他说，明天你给我挑裤子吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次一定完结。

一轮结束，他们去了浴室，然而Dick看着Jason清洗自己的动作就没忍住又来了一次，他们站在淋浴头底下，被流水冲得睁不开眼，只得漫无目的地乱咬，Dick摸索到Jason仍松懈的小洞，两根手指伸进去拨弄。

Jason把额头靠在他的肩上大声喘息，Dick另一只手搂着他的腰把他压进怀里，偏过头咬他的耳廓。

他们在对方的手上射了第二次，然后气喘吁吁地一起坐进浴缸。

“为什么我们出来度假干的事情也跟平时没有什么区别？”Jason懒洋洋地拨弄着水流，问道。

“因为你超辣，”Dick和Jason十指相扣，把他的手拉到嘴边，在朴素的白金戒指上印下一个吻，“而且你是我的了。”

Jason哼了一声。

“还有你说得不对，我们现在可没有穿着紧身衣挥着拳头跑来跑去，”Dick往前挪，直到他卡进Jason的腿间，“也没有谜语人、企鹅人、黑面具……”

Jason翻了个白眼。

“真是有不少人参与了你的生活啊。”Jason意有所指地道，Dick就爱他这么小心眼。他乐不可支地凑上前去啃Jason的脖子和锁骨，两人疲软的阴茎在水中晃荡晃荡，时不时蹭在一起。

Jason呻吟一声，试图躲开他的嘴，努力地往角落里缩成一小团。Dick大笑起来。

“等一下再来一遍怎么样？”Dick慵懒地吻着他，Jason的位置倒让自己动弹不得了。他怒视着Dick.

“不要，”他说，“我要去沙滩上。”

“那好吧，在沙滩上来也行。”

“你——”

Bruce给他俩租了一片私人海滩。倒不是说他俩自己付不起，但Bruce坚持说这是礼物。本来他想直接把岛买下来，但是被他们拒绝了，Bruce私底下对此还有点不高兴。

当初求婚过后不久他们就回美国了。他们的朋友们知道了之后简直开心疯了，Wally大半夜的直接冲到布鲁德海文，用一个光速拥抱把夜巡中的义警夜翼给扑到了地上。接下来的半个夜晚Dick不得不尽力无视好友抛出的一个又一个径直从“当初是谁表的白”发散到了“你们准备要几个孩子”的问题。如果不是Dick夜巡结束后要回哥谭找他的未婚夫（当初他为了这个称谓傻笑了好久），Wally估计还能再问上几个小时。他在让Dick做出了他会是伴郎之一的保证之后开心地跑了。

Dick在吃他迟来的早餐的时候，Jason正忙碌地把太阳伞和沙滩椅往外挪。他换上了那条红色的泳裤，裹得腰线和臀线漂亮无比。Dick直勾勾地盯着他动作时隆起的肌肉，被察觉到的Jason瞪了一眼。他嚼着炒蛋无辜地看了回去。

“赶紧吃完然后过来帮忙，重死了。”他抱怨道。

这个小岛的沙滩有点像他们求婚的那一片。Dick把盘子放进洗碗机，伸着懒腰打着哈欠往外走的时候，Jason正坐在一旁的树荫底下抹防晒霜。

Dick看着这幅画面觉得有一点好笑。但是他一脸正经地靠了过去，说：“我给你抹背上的吧。”

Jason闻言停下了动作，用审视的目光打量了他两遍，然后慎重地点点头。

Dick从Jason手里接过那个小瓶子，往Jason在泰国之旅中成功晒成了浅小麦色的皮肤上挤了一些。Jason因为液体的冰凉绷紧了背，Dick在他线条优美的肌肉上把防晒霜逐渐揉开。他揉着揉着就心猿意马起来，盯着上面新鲜出炉的几道牙印和吻痕看，蠢蠢欲动地想要再来几口。

他非常心安理得地把这种冲动归咎为自己的领地意识有点重。

“你想干嘛，”意识到他的动作逐渐缓慢，Jason头也不回地道，“你不想啃一嘴防晒霜然后被送进医院的话就不要乱来。”

Dick忍不住窃笑。

“你怎么知道我想这么干。”

Jason不屑地哼了一声。

“少精虫上脑了，你不帮我涂我就自己来。”

“帮就帮嘛。”Dick假装委屈地撇撇嘴。

抹好之后Jason说了声谢谢，起身欲走，被他一把拽回了怀里。他低头吻住他的丈夫的嘴唇，一心二用地往手里又挤了一些防晒霜，往Jason泛着诱人光泽的蜜色胸膛上抹去。

“停、停下，”Jason在可以说话了之后努力地喘息道，“前面、前面擦过了……操……”

“我觉得你涂得不够均匀，”Dick一本正经地把白色的液体往他身上挤，掌心把两边硬起的小肉粒揉搓得东倒西歪，“你看这里，都没抹到。”

“你是被下药了还是怎么回事？”Jason手臂被他用腿压制住，他恼羞成怒地道，“这才是上午十点，你已经操了我两回了。”

“哼嗯，”Dick啄吻他的脸颊，享受着饱满的肌肉在指间的美妙感觉，“我都说了，因为你超辣，而且你是我的了。”

他们这一班船上人有点多。

那边有几个大约是中国来的女孩子一直在偷看他们，一边兴奋地窃窃私语。Jason说她们是在说他们俩很帅，很般配，然后在讨论他们俩谁会是上面那个。Dick于是转头对着她们闪了个耀眼的微笑，女孩们有些惊慌地移开了目光，Jason则只是一副心不在焉的样子看着大海。今天他们俩是同款的墨镜、灰色背包、白色T恤、黑色沙滩裤和底下同款不同色的泳裤。Jason声称这种蓝色很丑，会减少对Dick的屁股投来的不必要目光，自己倒是骚包地挑了鲜艳的红色。Dick于是悄悄地把Jason的T恤再买大了一码，套在他身上仿佛是一个麻袋。

起风了，浪稍微有一些大，Jason也把脸转了回来老实坐好。船被抛上浪尖时正好一个小姑娘跑过他们跟前，眼看就要摔倒，被Jason眼疾手快地捞住。她的母亲急匆匆地过来道谢，想把女儿牵走，结果小女孩搂着Jason的脖子不撒手了。Dick在Jason不知所措的目光里大笑，再三跟那位不断道歉的母亲保证不麻烦之后送走了她，然后逗起了那个长得非常可爱的小朋友。小姑娘咯咯直笑，在Jason怀里手舞足蹈，走之前给了他们一人一个脸颊上的吻。

Jason瞟了他一眼：“好爸爸，哈？”

Dick耸耸肩。

“我还没表演杂技呢。”

Jason哼了一声。

只能说他们俩今天真的很有孩子缘。上岸之后他们被邀请加入堆沙堡比赛，Jason本来想委婉地拒绝，结果被来搭讪的热情女士们吓得连连倒退，不小心踩到了其中一个小朋友的作品，只好在那位小淑女监视的目光下为她堆一个新的。夜翼和红头罩的动手能力都不是盖的，于是比赛逐渐演变成了他们俩在较劲，直到Jason在小朋友“堆一个蝙蝠侠”的要求下声称要罢工。Dick在地上写了他们俩的名字再用心形框起来表示和解，结果他的大名被Jason以“儿童不宜”为由一脚踩没，气得他追了他半天，最后逮着机会把他推进了海里。

湿漉漉的Jason穿着湿漉漉的白T站起来的时候，Dick听到有人吹了一声口哨，他便要求Jason脱掉那件衣服穿上他这件干的，Jason翻个白眼，把他拦腰撞了下去。他们在水里扭打，最后发展成你追我赶的泼水游戏。在框起来的泳区范围内有一座大概高七八米的小山，中间被侵蚀出了一条通道，Dick有意地将他往那边引，在他们绕到石头后面时把Jason压上去，吻了他。

“你不会是打算在这里上我吧。”Jason抱起手臂问道。

“不了，虽然我确实很想。”Dick在人声逐渐靠近的时候依依不舍地亲他的嘴角，暧昧地顶了顶他的裆部。Jason忍不住喘息一声，然后咬住嘴唇怒瞪笑得一副奸计得逞模样的Dick, 恼羞成怒地伸手把他的脑袋按进了水里。

为了避免骚动，他们游到人少一些的另外一边上了岸，Dick自告奋勇要潜入人群把他们的背包拿回来。Jason挑眉看了他一眼，耸耸肩，于是Dick去了，把背包拿到手之后，他从暗缝里掏出了那个早在一个月前就做好了的求婚戒指。

他打开那个优雅的暗红色丝绒盒子，盯着戒指看，然后深吸了一口气。那是一枚镶有一颗小钻石的简洁银环，尽管Dick知道Jason喜欢简约，大概不会对那颗除了装饰以外毫无用处的石头表示感动，但是他还是觉得求婚戒指太简单了不好，而且他很想看Jason戴着钻石的样子（事实上他还偷偷准备了钻石项链、手链和耳夹，甚至还有一套婚纱，当然前提是他能说服Jason的话）。

他又深吸了一口气，把戒指放了回去。等他们回到甲米岛，他就求婚。

他希望在回到Jason身边的时候他表现得足够自然。Jason也没在看他，只是专心致志地蹲在海边洗不知道什么东西，等Dick凑近一看，发现是一把漂亮的白贝壳。

“回去放花瓶里。”Jason对此这么解释。

Jason和他的宝贝花瓶们。Dick撇了撇嘴，没有参与，只是从背包里拿出毛巾把自己擦干，又补充了一下水分。等他弄完Jason还是像个孩子一般在沙滩上跑得不亦乐乎，搜刮免费装饰品的表情认真得跟擦枪和磨刀时有一拼。Dick忍不住想起很多年前那个小小的身影，完成Alfred指派的送制服任务后笑着在他的走廊上跑远，直到消失在转角处。现在那个孩子已经长成了一个高大结实的男人，还从他名义上的弟弟变成了他的……呃。听起来怪怪的。

不过依旧是个小混蛋。比如说现在，Jason装得好像专心在找贝壳一样，其实是在偷偷朝他扔沙子。Dick冲过去，一个抱摔把Jason掀翻在地，他们俩又在沙堆里打起了滚，最后满身沙子不成人形地开始接吻。

“我好爱你。”Dick最后在Jason的脸上啵了一口，说。

“我也是。”Jason笑了，非常用力地抱了Dick一下。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我放弃挣扎了，写到哪算哪吧。

这种无所事事的生活实在是太爽了。

Jason觉得自己活像只猫，在太阳底下舒服得骨头都要化掉。他开始思考自己到底是怎么在哥谭活那么多年的，天天刮风下雨，人不疯才怪呢。

如果有一本好书，一杯好茶，就更完美了。可惜在阳光底下看书对眼睛不好。

他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，昏昏欲睡，几乎感觉不到有一片阴影投在他身上。

“Dick, 走开。”他闭着眼在空中胡乱划拉着，结果被抓住了手，吻了一下。一个人强行挤上了他的沙滩椅，Jason叹了口气，麻木地听着可怜的家具在底下嘎吱嘎吱地响起来。

“会塌。”

“不会。”

Jason又叹了口气，索性转过身把自己塞进Dick的怀里，然后不动了。

“你要睡了吗，Jay?”Dick可怜兮兮地问，“我一来你就要睡？”

“我起得比你早，”Jason模糊地嘟囔着，“而且你干了我三回。三回，Grayson.”

“才三回，新婚之夜我们干了五回。”

“闭嘴。”

他当初一定是被天知道什么冲昏了头。被一身白色西装帅气得犹如天使下凡的Dick, 被他听完自己唱歌之后哭得稀里哗啦的蠢脸，被那束落在Bruce怀里的捧花，被惊喜出现的Essence, 被蛋糕、彩纸、香槟、红毯……被这辈子经历过的最充实美好的幸福感冲昏了头，导致Jason不仅爽快地从抽屉深处摸回了那枚订婚戒指，还答应了Dick戴上手链、项链、耳夹……穿上了婚纱。那是抹胸的款式，尺寸精准得要命，他甚至贴上了聚拢乳贴，V字领口里露出淫荡的一道深沟，被纤细的项链衬托着。长长的头纱盖住了他的脸，白色丝绸手套上那枚精致的钻石在暖光下闪闪发亮。

可想而知，Dick像疯了一样干他，巨大的裙摆被掀起、盖住他的脸，他咬紧了手腕，被丝袜包裹住的小腿绷得笔直，尖细的鞋跟压在他的新郎的背上。Dick用牙齿啮咬、折磨他的穴口，把他舔射了两次才舍得插进来，裙尾的蕾丝都已经被撕成了破破烂烂的碎片。Jason哭着，挣扎着想要起身拥抱他的爱人，于是Dick把他拉起来，伸手到后面拉下拉链，直接把他的领口扒了下来。乳贴被丢开，Dick把链坠和他一起含进嘴里，用坚硬冰凉的钻石去研磨他的乳头。狼狈不堪的Jason尖叫起来，感觉到Dick堪称温柔地掀起了他的头纱，然后吻他。

“新娘，”Dick气喘吁吁地说，“我的新娘……”

现在回想起那不知羞耻的一晚还是会让他坐立不安，于是他选择把自己像只鸵鸟一样更深地埋进Dick的胸里，连Dick在他的头顶亲了一口（他最讨厌他这么干）都没有阻止。

“宝贝，你再贴近一点我就会怀疑你的意图了。”

“你自己说的你的胸没我大，所以我没有意图。”

“那不好说，毕竟你埋不了自己的，所以只能对我的下手。”

“闭嘴让我打个盹，Grayson.”

“好吧。”

过了一会，当Jason迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，他听到Dick在头上轻轻地哼起了歌。于是他伴着这旋律和海浪声，还有来自太阳和Dick的温暖，缓缓地沉入了睡眠。

他们下船的时候都饿得不行了。他们直冲海边的一家餐吧，对着桌上一轮秋风扫落叶，结果饱得被迫散步消食。

现在是个好时机。他们俩还背着包，像两个无忧无虑，只是在享受假期里又一次旅行的年轻人。凉爽的海风把执意走在靠海那边的Jason的味道带给了他，Dick深深呼吸一口气，感觉自己的紧张感舒缓了不少。

说笑的。他的心都快跳出来了。

他在吃饭的时候，趁Jason去上洗手间，偷偷地把戒指拿了出来，揣在了胸前的兜里。他想过要不要直接在餐桌上求婚的，但是专心吃东西的Jason实在是太可爱了，他都不忍心打扰他，而且他觉得Jason应该也不会喜欢被周围的顾客起哄。

救命，他真的真的很紧张。

“没关系，Jason会答应的，”Dick默默给自己打气，“就算不会答应他也不会和我分手！上吧Dick Grayson, 时不我待！”

他把手里Jason的手握了又松，松了又握，最后他捏了捏他，下定决心地往Jason面前一站，伸手去掏胸兜。

等等他手指有点硌。

为什么他手上有——？

Jason似笑非笑地看着他。

“这是——这——”总是被嫌弃话多的Grayson先生卡壳了，“你刚刚——”

Jason笑了出来，他走向前，让他们额头相贴，把Dick自己的手举到他面前。

“是我先求婚的，”他的语气有点不稳，但是还是在笑，笑得很灿烂，“所以你要跟我姓。”

Dick的中指上套着一枚他见过最美丽的戒指，光滑的黄金戒身上托着一颗深邃的蓝宝石，Jason的品味果然好极了，他有点想知道他花了多少钱。

“你让我姓什么都可以，”Dick感觉自己快要哭出来了，“不，不行，你不能什么都不说，套个戒指就让我跟你姓，太没诚意了。”

“你要我说什么？说戒指的设计思路行不行？”Jason颇为不要脸地道，Dick教得太好的错，“黄金……就是因为你是黄金男孩嘛，而且你皮肤是暖色调适合戴黄金，然后这个蓝色也衬你的眼睛。没了，真的就这样，挺无聊的。”

“太美了，”Dick挪不开眼，“既然这是你给的，那么这一定是世界上最好看的戒指。不对，要是我给你戒指，那那个戒指就是你戴的，到底应该是你戴的戒指更好看还是你给的戒指更好看？”

他也不知道自己在说什么废话，Jason翻了个白眼。

“那么你到底准不准备给我戒指？我亲爱的未婚夫？”

Dick傻笑着湿了眼眶。他掏出那枚被他的体温捂暖了的戒指，拉过Jason的左手，小心地给他套了上去。尺寸刚好，Jason戴钻石果然很漂亮，他的手指在月光下闪着光。Dick牵起他的手，在指节上落下一吻。

“天哪，Jay, 我等不及要和你走过这辈子了。想象一下，我们的头发会一起变白，一起长皱纹，或许我们还会有孩子，孙子，曾孙子……”

“我求婚不代表我就不害怕了，Grayson,” Jason低下头，坦然地道，他把他们的手并在一起，“但是能代表我愿意为你鼓起勇气去赌一赌。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Dick眨走眼泪，又亲了一下Jason的额头，“现在我可以跟你姓了。”

Jason噗地一声笑出来。他又若有所思地看了两枚戒指一会。

“你不觉得有点眼熟？”

“我知道你想说什么，南雅和维雅，”Dick在Jason惊讶的赞赏目光中露出一个“我告诉你我有认真看书”的眼神，“那你岂不是变成我的丈母娘。”

“可以了，你已经充分地证明了自己。”

“我们的结婚戒指要用纳雅吗？”

“我说可以了。然后，不行。”

“我真的有想过直接给你弄个和电影里同款的戒指，我觉得挺好看的，但是不够闪就是了。”

“幸好你没有弄，不然你就不是我的未婚夫了。”

“你说了算，未婚夫。”

沙滩上留下了两行脚印，他们渐行渐远。

Jason是在满天星光下被海风吹醒的。

谁知道他竟然能睡这么久。他坐起来，打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，看到Dick站在离他有一段距离的海里，仰头望着天空。

行吧，他知道他为什么会醒了。

Jason站起来，往海那边走去。白色的沙子暖暖地挤他的脚底。他踏进浪花，被他搅动的海水发出淡蓝色的荧光。

Jason倒是不知道这里也有夜光虫。

他就这么踩出一道光，往Dick走去。他站到他的丈夫旁边，看到满天的星河映在那深邃又剔透的蓝眼睛里，让Dick看起来像是把宇宙装在了眼中的天神。于是Jason凑过去，亲了他的脸颊。Dick握住他的手。

“你知道吗，小时候我第一次和爸妈看到这么多星星的时候吓到了，以为天空发生了什么事，”Dick的笑容有点怅惘，“他们跟我说，一颗星星代表一个逝去的灵魂，所以就算他们有一天离开了，我只要抬起头，就能看到他们。”

Jason捏了捏他的手掌，Dick吻了一下他的手背。

“我希望他们现在有在看，”他笑着转过来，微微眯起的蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，Jason几乎没法呼吸，“看到现在的我，看到我旁边的你。”

他拽着Jason往回走，Jason其实不想回去，他想玩水，能游个泳更好，再让Dick给他拍个视频发ig, 他连配文都想好了，就用《海洋奇缘》（Dick说这部电影能改善亲子关系，Jason说这部电影明明在说女儿是对的父亲是错的你说的是《勇敢传说》吧）里那首Shiny的歌词。但是Dick把他拉了下来，扯掉裤子就想上他，Jason试图劝他“你爸妈不想看我们搞”，Dick回答说“他们一点都不介意”。所以他们还是搞了，搞得水花四溅，下半身都在发光。Jason想笑，但是Dick一直在吻他，Jason只好先把他的幽默感收一收。

Dick射出来没多久，他们俩还抱成一团，地面突然开始摇晃。

Jason的第一反应竟然是“完了他爸妈真的不想看我们搞”，然后才跟着已经警惕地站起（穿好了裤子）的Dick慢吞吞地爬起来，精液顺着他的大腿流下。

“感觉也不是地震，你觉得发生了什么？”

又一阵更明显的地动山摇，差点把他俩给甩回海里。Jason回过头，看到他们的小木屋后面的悬崖底部裂开了一条缝。

“我觉得这应该不是自然的原因。”

Dick叹了口气。

“所以我们又有事做了？”

“告诉我你有带上棍子。”

“你有带枪？”

“当然。”

"Jason!"

“干嘛？这不是来活了吗？”

Jason亲手写的请帖。

某天早上他莫名其妙地消失了一个小时，在Dick准备把庄园翻个底朝天的时候他又出现了，手里拿着一张写满字的纸片。说真的涂改多到字迹有些难以辨认，但是Dick还是理解到了大意。

“你刚那一个小时就是在做这个？”

Jason因他的语气不悦地瞟了他一眼。

“前半个小时构思，后半个小时和Alf一起润色，所以是的，我刚那一个小时就、是、在、做、这、个，”Jason随着每一下咬字戳着Dick的胸口，“你再不快点拟好宾客名单我就不让你来了。”

Dick挑了挑眉。

“你会不给我寄请帖？”

“对，我不给你寄。”

第二天Dick和Jason正式公布了婚讯。他们各自在社交账号上放了一张聊天截图，是一段和对方的对话。

“我今天收到一份请帖。（配上一张黑底红蜡封的信封的图）”

“我也是耶。（黑底蓝蜡封）”

“你打开看了吗？是谁的婚礼？”

“看了，写着是你的婚礼。”

“奇了怪了。我和谁结婚？”

“和我。（图里是两人在请帖最后的署名）”

选择这个方式是为了满足他们俩的表演欲，这就是让一个杂技演员和一个文学爱好者谈恋爱的结果。反响很热烈。Dick对此的贡献是把请帖放进信封，盖上蜡戳，当然，还有在末尾的签名。每一份请帖的配色都取决于他们会被送到哪个人手上，Jason甚至给每个人做了各自标志的火漆章，反正他们也不通过邮局寄送（是的，他们给Bruce放了一份全黑的请帖，从蜡到纸到墨水都是黑色的。Bruce差点把它拿进蝙蝠洞）。

单身派对也是一片混乱。因为身份原因，他们没有请任何外人（主要是没有脱衣舞娘，或者脱衣舞郎，谁知道），所以这完全就是内部人员的狂欢。除了法外者和泰坦以外，Tim来了，还带上了来自Miguel的一份礼物；Duke, Barbara, Cassandra和Stephanie也在；但是Damian和Bruce没来，一个是因为还没能喝酒，一个是因为……气质不对。

游戏环节的时候他俩被分开了。Dick简直就是被严刑逼供，他在法外者们外加一个刚到合法饮酒年龄不久的Tim（因为法外者人有点少，即使Roy和Kori都在）的围攻之下毫无招架能力，非常光棍地交代了所有问题的答案。Roy和Kori对Jason性方面的秘密大感兴趣，在两个男人怎么滚床单的问题上显得十分漠不关心的Artemis则只是偶尔发表一两句评论，至于Bizarro... 呃。毕竟不让他听也不代表他就听不到了，所以他们只能顺便做起了性教育。

等他们终于大发慈悲放过Dick时，他立马溜向了Jason和他的队友们所在的小包间。他推门进去的时候Jason正在努力地把不知道哪里来的一叠纸牌堆成塔状，周围横七竖八地躺着喝得七荤八素的泰坦们。于是一开始Dick还以为Jason是清醒的，毕竟那叠纸牌已经比坐着的人都要高了，但是接着Jason抬起了头，那双快要失去焦距的蓝眼睛看到了他，然后Jason脸上绽出了一个无比灿烂的笑容。

Dick呆了一下，然后Jason就以一个醉得不知今夕何夕的人不该有的敏捷跳上了酒桌，踹倒半瓶威士忌，踩过他的酒后创作，接着腿一软，扑通一声栽进了冲上前来捞他的Dick的怀里。

Dick骂了一句，没撑住，一屁股坐到了地上。Jason莫名其妙地笑了起来，大概是觉得这种高度的突然变换非常有意思，他仰起脸，往Dick的嘴角上啄了一口。

"D-Dick," 他大着舌头，在Dick的耳边傻乎乎地笑，“我、嗝，我好，好爱你。”

Dick觉得自己差点晕过去。

还清醒的Donna发出长长的一声"awwww", 捂着胸口一副快要感动哭了的样子。Dick也快哭了，但是主要是因为Jason说完一句“你的眼睛比蓝宝石还要美”之后就枕着他的肩膀睡着了，导致怎么回家成了一个大问题。

但是他忘了单身派对之后他俩要暂时地分开，直到在红毯上再一次见面。所以还没等他想办法把Jason扛出门，半路杀出的法外者们就把他的未婚夫给抢走了。Roy本来是怂恿Bizarro抱着Jason直接飞走的，但是Kori打了他一下，Artemis则一把把Dick推到了Bizarro跟前。

Dick低头，小心翼翼地在Jason脸颊上落下一个吻。

“晚安，”他小声地道，把他们的额头抵在一起，“明天见。”

不过Jason睡得正香，鸟都没鸟他。Roy咂了两下舌头，Kori给了Dick一个拥抱，然后一手一个把她的男朋友和Artemis给拎走了。Bizarro则非常认真地跟他道了别，追着那道火光而去。

站在原地的Dick不知道为什么鼻子突然有点酸。

他抹了把脸，走回了酒吧。


End file.
